The IG Chronicles: Retribution
by Lt.Gungirl
Summary: Stripped of his family Rick Barnes continues to do what he can to fight Charles Abernathy. As hatred builds in his heart he fights not only the darkness around him, but the darkness within as well. Will unstoppable tragedy ruin everything he's fighting for? And can he overcome the most dangerous enemy of all? FINAL INSTALLMENT!
1. Captive but Defiant

Penny Barnes looked at her captor with cool regard. _2 Months._ She thought bitterly. Two months she'd been his prisoner. For two months she had missed school. She wondered what excuses her father had given the school board. Now it was late December. Only days away from Christmas. Which should have been a happy and wonderful time.

But Penny was in no mood to sing carols or think about receiving gifts.

"What do you want?" She asked evenly. Her green eyes were like daggers. They blamed him for the past two months of torture she'd spent in his mansion.

Abernathy's smile was like a shark's maw opening before ripping into it's hopeless prey. "Merely to let you know that you'll be seeing Gadget this afternoon." The anger in Penny's eyes fizzled out somewhat.

"His name is Rick." She corrected.

"A nuance."

Penny rolled her eyes. Her blond hair was braided back the way the woman who took care of her liked it. The poor woman. Penny had seen the NOD in her neck and felt such pity. But the woman wasn't a blank slate. She talked to Penny, did her hair, kept her 'room' clean, and made sure the girl was comfortable. The woman just couldn't remember where she came from or what she had been before meeting the girl.

"When?" Penny asked sharply. She stepped further into the office and looked at him intently. Every chance to see Rick was a chance to tell him the secrets she stole. Though many were not a big help yet she'd told him all she could about the security systems, the number of innocent civilians trapped, and the plans Abernathy was making. He did everything possible to hide his motives from her. And while many were a mystery to her she knew a lot about his mansion itself. Had learned the layout and the number of windows, doors, rooms, etc. Penny was also very keen, her natural curiosity and hyper-sensitive mind made it easy to fill in gaps. She knew he had someone reworking Alex's design. Making the cybernetic hand something frightening and deadly. She'd caught a glimpse just once and it was a frightening use of Alex's designs.

Designs that were meant to help people. Like Rick or Walter.

"Whenever my men pick him up." Abernathy replied with a shrug. "That's all you need to know."

It had been three days since she'd seen him last. And though each visit was brief she got to hug him. That was all that mattered to her. To feel his arms around her in a protective embrace. It was like a shield of invincibility that shut out the entire world. It was so comforting to be in familiar arms that she almost forgot about where she was. And as expected it was always too short. Someone was grabbing Rick's shoulder roughly and tugging him away from her almost as soon as she'd wrapped her arms around him.

"How much more does he have to get for you?" Penny asked suspiciously. Abernathy looked up at her bold question.

His eyes warned her she was going to get herself into trouble. "He's almost finished." He said.

Penny continued bravely forward. She had no fear of him. He had promised not to lay a finger on her and he had not. None of the men did. Only the woman he'd assigned to her. Penny got the feeling that she was a mother, all of the signs were there in how she treated the girl she didn't even know. The woman was a comfort though. Penny was grateful for someone she could at least spend time with and not fear. Amanda just took care of the girl. If Penny needed anything she told Amanda who would take care of it. Penny never dared say anything to the woman that Abernathy could use. Instead Penny used her to forget everything around her. They talked about clothes, weather, food, anything that had no connection to her imprisonment. She didn't talk about her father with her either. She wanted to tell the woman how amazing he was, but Penny thought it best not to. If she wasn't careful she could let something slip.

And then her father would be in more danger.

"What are you going to do to my father when that time comes?" She asked resting an arm on the top of his desk. She leaned towards him. Her ability to annoy him was ever unfailing and her greatest solace.

She enjoyed watching his eyes darken when she did something he didn't like. Like chewing bubble gum during conversations with him. She'd been caught running around the mansion watching everyone work. And still her punishment had been confinement to her room for the night.

Abernathy looked at her darkly but answered her question. "I'm going to make sure he can't stop me."

"You plan on killing him?" Penny asked not surprised.

"I don't think so. That would be the opposite of what I want to do with him."

"You mean torture." Penny observed.

"Yes." Abernathy growled. "His misplaced devotion to you and the woman he loves is his greatest weakness."

"It's not weakness." Penny said looking at him severely.

"It is if he hasn't the good sense to give up on it when it could destroy him."

"It is braver to remain steadfast in your devotion than to abandon it like a sinking ship." Penny observed. Love was the opposite of weakness. Rick had told her that.

She missed him so much and hated Abernathy's digs at him.

"Bravery is an outdated ideal. Nobody's brave anymore Penny."

She gave him a sober look. "My father is brave. He's brave every time he doesn't start a fight with you. Because I can see it in his eyes. The temptation to recklessly take all his anger out on you." She said. "But he doesn't. He knows he will get you soon. When you aren't hiding behind a little girl like a coward."

"That's enough!" Abernathy growled. "Go back to your room." The office doors opened and Penny waltzed out turning her back on her captor and marching with confidence out of the room.

When the doors shut behind her and Amanda took up walking behind her she sighed. Her heart weighed heavy in her chest. But that wasn't all. There was anger. Genuine anger towards that man.

He knew nothing.

Penny remembered their first conversation. He'd asked her so many questions as if he were trying to understand something inexplicable. Perhaps that was how he viewed the emotion of love.

The words were hard to forget.

_'What makes you think he's your father?'_

'It's just the way we are. We have a bond that goes beyond blood. He and I are different and that's what makes us so close.'

'The only thing you two have in common is that you were both created in a laboratory in Chicago.'

'No.' She had almost yelled at him. 'That's not true and that's not why. He used to be normal, but he injured himself in the line of duty. I was born there, but my creation was destined already. Do you believe in destiny?'

'No.' Abernathy had replied coldly.

'You see. It is the fact that we both came out of that lab alive. Without me he wouldn't have been given a second chance to live. And if he hadn't been there the day I came out into the world I would have died. You see, we saved each other's lives. That's why we're so close. We saved each other.'

Abernathy had dismissed the entire conversation as foolish nonsense. Penny knew he was wrong, and he would learn it soon. She doubted her father would just leave things be. No. Rick was going to kick Abernathy's ass. And she couldn't say she'd blame him. The man deserved it.

Penny hurried to the room she slept in and Amanda shut the door locking it and pocketing the key.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Though most of her observation was suppressed so that she didn't realize where she was and what was happening she could tell Penny was upset.

"Nothing." Penny replied. "It's nothing you need to know." She sat down on the big wooden bed with the grey comforter and sighed. She had to act quickly. Had to figure something out. She looked at her guardian and then at her pillow. "I want to rest." She said suddenly. "I have to see a guest later."

Amanda had no clue who that guest was.

The woman nodded and unlocked the door. She stepped outside without so much as a glance back at the girl and shut the door tightly. Penny heard the lock click in place and smiled. Her entire demeanor changed and she was suddenly excited.

She flopped onto her stomach and reached under her pillow. There underneath it was the NOR her father had used when Abernathy had taken her prisoner.

She'd managed to sneak it out of his pocket at some point during their tear-filled goodbye.

Her fingers slid around the cold metal frame and she took a deep breath. It would only stop those who came close enough. If they were far enough away they could stop her easily. And Abernathy could always come and make her hand it over. She had no protection from him. And as soon as his deal with Rick was over there was no telling what the villain would do next.

Penny just knew that she had few weapons in her arsenal at the moment and a long time to gain whatever else she could. She wished she had the link pad or her laptop. Either one would give her a private connection to Rick.

But wishes were like stars. Enough to fill a jar and too far to reach. Her fingers released the NOR and she sat up. She began to take out her hair.

The braids were Amanda's doing. And while Penny liked to have someone do her hair she didn't ever let Rick see her with braids in her hair. Jessica had taught him how to do pigtails when her hair was too short for anything else.

He'd done her hair so many times. As her fingers tore through the weaves quickly and her hair fell around her shoulders she let a little bit of anger into her soul.

If there was one thing she would never do again, it was cry in front of Charles Abernathy. That monster would never have the satisfaction of seeing another tear fall from her eyes.

Penny grabbed her brush and started running it through her blond hair. She redid her hair into her traditional ponytails. She checked her appearance in the mirror and noticed a hardness in her eyes. They shone with a gleam of strong determination. She would get through this no matter what.

She looked at the plain blue long sleeved shirt she was wearing and opened up a drawer. Only a few clothes had been provided, but she had something better. There was a dressier shirt in there somewhere.

She pulled out a pink polo shirt with a white embroidered flower over the heart. She changed shirts quickly making sure her back was turned to the camera.

With that she was ready to face the rest of the day. She would get through this. She knew she could.


	2. There's No Place Like Home

Jessica Barnes tried to remain calm as she came out of the office. But everything was far from ok. She'd begun to cry as soon as the nurse had shown her the screen. Sonograms were a thing she had wanted to share with her husband. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. So she went in alone. Walter Riggs didn't dare come in.

That was a private moment that another man was meant to be a part of. And Rick was his friend. He would not violate that sacred place. Besides that he was thinking of Melissa back in New York all alone without him. She had her family there, but he knew it wasn't the same.

Jessica kept her face down. Three months pregnant. She was already done with the first trimester. Rick had missed it. This made her so scared and so frightened and so very unwilling to keep up her charades.

She wanted to hop on a plane and just go back to Reno. Omaha Nebraska was not her first choice for a place to hide from assassins. It was dull and boring and she hated it.

Mostly because her entire family were back home. The one place she wasn't allowed to go.

Also she felt dirty every time she answered a question with the lies the federal agents had forced her to memorize. She hated how easily the lies rolled off her lips. She hated hearing her voice give false information to the people around her.

Most of all she hated her fake name. Amy Cashell. Her name was Jessica Lesley Barnes. She wasn't even allowed to wear her wedding ring.

She sighed and put a hand on her stomach. It had already begun to expand. Her back was giving her a little pain now and again when she spent all day on her feet. Her emotions were a little unpredictable and thanks to that no one really asked her questions when she started to cry. Most of the time it was out of loneliness, a deep ache for her husband. Sometimes she did cry for no reason but more often than not she had a valid reason to shed tears.

Walter met her in the lobby of the hospital. She looked at him briefly. There was good news and he was the only one she could share it with.

She tried to brave a smile but they both knew it didn't work. Jess fingered her hair nervously. Walter took up walking besides her. "How did everything go?"

"It's fine as usual." Jess replied. "Their developing normally." Her excitement was buried beneath her pain and her sadness.

Rick didn't even know that she was carrying twins. A boy and a girl. Jess hadn't believed the doctor when he'd told her. He'd let her hear them. Two separate heart beats.

That had been a surprise for her. She wished Alex were here. Without her sister she had no one to share secrets with.

They left the hospital and got into the car they had been given. An old beat up Dodge truck. The engine growled as they pulled out.

Walter drove along towards the apartment they shared. Jessica had refused to live alone. She was scared and lonely. Walter was pretending to be her cousin David Harvey. He didn't mind his name or his fake history, but he was an FBI agent. They had to be able to pull off a false story with ease.

Jessica watched the flatness whiz by. She had heard that Nebraska was flat, but she had never known just how flat it was. She was used to mountains every where and she couldn't talk about them. Any identifiers to her location of origin were a possible danger.

Jessica sighed, "I hate this." She said. "Not knowing when I can go back. Not knowing if he's ok. I don't even know where my sister is."

"I know. It's hard not being able to pick up a phone and make a call back home." He commiserated with her.

"I hate him." She said. "I hate what he's done to us."

"I know." Walter replied. "I'm not without my own anger towards him."

The two were silent for a long time.

* * *

Jessica hummed quietly as she put the steak on the broiler pan and into the oven. She always hummed while cooking. Even far from family and with someone who she had hardly known she still kept up her habits.

Jess had been craving steak all day. She didn't care if Walter was tired of it. She had the craving for steak something awful.

Rick would have loved to eat steak every night. She wondered how he and Penny were doing. She hoped they were coping well without her and that Rick was close to putting Abernathy behind bars again.

She pulled out the little container of crumbled blue cheese and picked a big chunk out and ate it. She licked her lips as she put it into a bowl with some butter. She began mixing it together.

The door opened and Jessica almost called out for Walter but she caught herself in time. "David?" She called.

"I'm back." Walter replied. He brought a bag of groceries into the kitchen.

"Thank you." She said taking them from him. Her keen nose picked up the scent of marinara sauce and sautéed onions. "Did you go eat out?" She asked.

Walter's eyes blared his guilt. "Sorry Jess, I just couldn't eat another steak."

"Oh that's fine. I figured you'd be getting sick of it soon." She smiled. "But you have marinara on your shirt and I can smell it."

Walter was learning all sorts of facts about pregnant women.

They had excellent senses. It was if all the hormonal imbalance went straight to their nose and ears. He was glad to be there for Jessica but sometimes she scared him. He had never been around a pregnant woman before. He was the youngest of two.

Jessica took the groceries and put them away. She kept the jar of pickles out though. These she opened and she pulled one of the bread and butter spears out and ate it. Jessica hated pickles, but apparently her pregnancy cravings loved them.

She checked her steaks and pulled away from the sudden intense heat. "Almost ready." She said pulling them out to flip them over.

She found herself thinking about a nursery. And she knew which room back in her home with Rick in Reno would fit perfectly. She could paint the walls a blue or a yellow and she wanted something cute, maybe even Disney themed.

Her heart ached as she realized that she couldn't do that just yet. She was in Omaha, cooking steak for just herself and wondering when she would go home. Her faith in her husband was strong. He'd get Abernathy and then she could go home and life would be as it should. Everything would work out in time. She just wondered how much time it would take.

She felt that longing in the very core of her soul. She felt it everyday. And everyday it hurt a little more because as she began to grow accustomed to her fake life it seemed she grew further and further from her real life.

She put a hand on the countertop as she tried to get a hold of herself. Her knees felt weak and threatened to collapse like jell-o. She couldn't break down, not yet. Rick was trying to get her back. She knew it. He wouldn't rest until she was safe in his arms again.

How she missed those arms of his. Despite the fact that they were completely cybernetic they were no less real than hers. They emitted heat and emotion because that's who Rick was. His emotion came through every part of his body, no matter if it was made of flesh or metal.

Her steaks were ready. An instinct to eat kicked in and her sudden weakness lessened considerably. She ate as much as she could knowing that in an hour or so she'd need to eat something again.

Jessica went to her room early. Walter didn't say anything. He knew she needed her space. She was the worst after a doctor's appointment. When she went in there alone and had to pretend to be all alone, with some deadbeat father who left her the minute she told him he was a father.

It wasn't the truth.

Rick loved her and had wanted more children. They both loved Penny, but one child had not been enough for her. Rick would be so excited to hear that she was having twins. She'd always thought it would be so much fun to have them. So that they grew up with a friend.

But what if they grew up without a father?

Jessica couldn't allow herself to think of such a scenario.

They would grow up with Rick in their lives every day.

That was the end of it.

Jessica changed into her pajamas and brushed her hair. She wasn't quite tired, but she'd climb into her bed and read for a while.

It calmed her nerves to read. There was a stack of books on pregnancy and motherhood on her dresser. There was also a list of the important facts she hadn't known or wanted to remember to share with Rick. The pad of paper was half used. She'd gleaned a lot from the books.

She picked one of them up and flipped it open to a spot saved by a sliver of paper slipped between two pages. She began to read starting with the last paragraph she had read. It was always good to go back a paragraph and remember where she had been.

For an hour she read skipping over information she had already read in other books. When her eyes and brain begged for her to take a break she returned her marker and closed the book gently. She stood up sighing. They weren't kidding when they had said that pregnancy was hard on the bladder. She set the book on top of the stack as she headed for the bathroom.

She passed by the tiny living room where Walter was watching the news. It was the same old boring stuff so she kept on walking to the bathroom.

On her way back she stopped dead in her tracks. "As the world prepares for it's first commercial use of Cybernetic Organ Transplants the brain behind the designs is working night and day to provide a lot for Compassionate Use."

Jessica neared the television sitting next to Walter on the couch. He was also watching it intently. A video of Alex came on. "Famed Scientist Alex Lawrence has announced the opening of a facility in her home town of Reno NV. This is what she had to say to reporters curious about her work."

Alex was listening to a question. Jess felt that if she could reach into the television and grab Alex's hand that everything would just snap back to normal.

'I don't plan to use this to make myself a billionaire. This is about helping people. My work can save lives in ways we have yet to use. I have the list of those needing organ donors. I plan to reach out to as many of them as I can.'

'How long will this take you?'

'My husband and I have already purchased a local building and begun the renovation process. In two months we can move forward with production.'

'And are you going to hire engineers to help meet that deadline?'

'No. We're going to offer the positions to trusted colleagues that we worked with during our days in FutureTech.'

'And what about your test runs? How have they gone?' The male reporter seemed skeptical. Alex was calm but his questions were bothering her. Jess could tell even on TV.

'My first patient was on the verge of death. Our work restored him to a full life. He is also the first one to get cybernetics at the extent that he did. We had to replace several organs at once. For a decade now he has been and continues to be healthy and strong. There is no rejection from his organic tissue and no side effects.'

'And the AMA has approved this?'

'Yes.' Alex replied. 'I have full permission to begin using this commercially. The AMA have been studying my work for six months now and they are pleased with the results.'

The reporter turned to the screen. 'Thank you Dr. Lawrence.'

The video vanished and the newsman gave a surprised smile. "You heard it folks. Cybernetic implants the future of medicine."

Jess stood up and sighed. She didn't get to share in her sister's victory and it hurt deeply. She kept hearing wonderful news and the people she wanted to share in the joy with were no where nearby. She walked back to her bedroom.

She crawled into her bed and stared at the ceiling in the dark.

"Please, let me go home soon." She murmured.


	3. The Hunt's Afoot

The man smiled. So this was the airport where the agent had let his guard slip and made a radio broadcast to a private frequency and given away one of their stops.

He just needed to find out where that plane went.

He gripped the NOD implanter in his coat and smiled. They'd tell him everything he wanted to know.

His footsteps were lost in the sea of people walking around the airport. The holiday season was always busiest in the transportation world.

The man knew all about transportation. He'd once been a fighter pilot and a skilled one at that. But governments were useless and overbearing and Charles Abernathy had made him an offer he couldn't refuse.

Freedom from government if he was loyal to the terrorist alone.

Now he was going to acquire a little information that was necessary to the cause.

Walter Riggs had been a fool to make contact with whoever he had. It was only a matter of time before someone remembered seeing the plane and remembered where it had been headed.

He walked up to the counter for a group of freelance pilots and looked at the pretty face who smiled at him. "Can I help you?" She asked.

She had cornflower blue eyes and blond hair and her body was molded to a perfect hourglass.

"My name is Eric Winters and I have a question for you." He said smoothly. He may have been twice her age but he was no less skilled in the manipulation of women than in his younger days. His green eyes sparkled and shot into hers like two lasers cutting her open.

"What might that be?" She asked twirling a lock of hair with her finger as she gave him a welcoming smile.

"Would you look over there so I can get a look at your profile. I want to get some pictures for a travel brochure and I think you might be the face I'm looking for."

"Well," the girl said wonderingly. "I guess." She slowly turned her head giggling. "How's this?" She asked.

"Perfect." Eric whispered in her ear. "Now hold still while I take a test shot." He pulled out the implanter and set it against her neck.

"That tickles." She said trying not to turn her head so she could see what he was doing.

"Just a moment my dear. What's your name?"

"Alyssa." She replied eagerly.

"Hold still please Alyssa." He purred in her ear. He pressed the trigger then and she gasped for a moment and was about to turn on him but her will was already dwindling into nothing.

"Now do you remember a special flight in October?" He questioned. "Think hard Alyssa and give me the truth."

* * *

Penny ate lunch without so much as saying a word to her captor. The man was watching her with a touch of curiosity. "You aren't going to ask me your questions?" He asked.

"I haven't anymore for you." She replied looking at him for the briefest of moments as if she had lost all interest in the man.

"You don't want to know what I'm planning?" He asked a little annoyed. This girl was somewhat entertaining when she was playing by his rules, but when she tried to make up her own she was irritating.

"You're going to have Aunt Alex's cybernetics retrofitted into a new better claw than that gauntlet you wore. And after you have it you're going to let me go and when my father and I are on our way out of this boring old mansion you'll ambush us." She spoke in a monotone so convincing that if he wasn't inclined to manipulating others she could have fooled him.

"I see what you're doing." He growled. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Good, cause I hate figuring out the ending before I get to it." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. Abernathy restrained himself from slapping the girl only because it was too close to the end.

"They weren't kidding when they said you were going to be a smart one. You certainly live up to your expectations." He remarked.

"Thank you." Penny said as though he had complimented her. Abernathy just stood up and walked out of the dining room. He'd had enough of the little brat for one day.

Penny watched him leave from the corner of her eyes. She grinned at herself. She'd succeeded in proving that he wasn't the only genius around here. And she was right to assume what he was planning. He would have told her otherwise if it weren't so. He was just ashamed that a nine year old had read him so easily.

Amanda was just behind her waiting for her to finish eating as usual. Penny set her fork down and made a face at her half eaten plate. "Yuck." She said starting for the door. No one here could cook. The girl poked her head into the kitchen and saw a loaf of bread just sitting there. She quickly stepped in and with her eyes and ears on the lookout she grabbed the whole loaf and tucked it under her arm. Amanda was coming in wondering what the girl was doing in the kitchen.

"Penny, you know you aren't allowed in here."

The girl grinned and hustled out. She marched up the stairs to her room. Tonight could be the night. Her father's deal could be up.

It was only a few hours now till her father would arrive. And then she hoped they would end it all right here.


	4. Enter Hero

Rick Barnes pulled the collar of his coat up higher against his ears to keep out the cold. A light snow was falling and the winds were picking up blowing the cold wherever it wanted to. He could see his breath as a tiny cloud against the background of asphalt. The snow crunched under his feet as he trudged down the sidewalk.

He could hear several different Christmas carols from a few of the stores he was passing by. They were all decorated for the upcoming holiday.

Rick was tired of carols. He'd already lost Thanksgiving. And Christmas was around the corner. There was of course nothing for him to enjoy. Without his wife and daughter there was no cheer for him. Lately he was either angry or just depressed. He didn't think he could feel anything else, except maybe a growing hatred that had scared him at first. But now he was welcoming it.

Salvation Army bell ringers were out in full force and Rick focused on not making eye contact with them. His charitable side wasn't up to helping the needy. His thoughts weren't on anything at all. It was as though he were on autopilot. Just walking to the meeting place.

He didn't look at the window displays or the decorations. He tried not to bump into the hundreds of shoppers he passed. They were all busy in their own little worlds. Consumed with spending their money best on their loved ones.

At least they could do that.

They were oblivious to Rick's dilemma and he despised them for it.

Cars passed by splashing up the dirty snow slush. Rick sidestepped in time to avoid a particularly nasty one. The woman who had been behind him was not so lucky and she gasped as her suede boots were drenched in the half liquid.

Rick didn't stop to apologize. Normally he would have, but not today. He had a very brief window to meet the goons who would take him to Abernathy's so that he could fulfill his end of their slimy bargain.

Rick hated it. Every day he hated himself for what he had done. Stooping so low as to taking Alex's work and giving it to a terrorist so that his daughter remained alive and unharmed. But what else could he do? Unless he could hack into whatever controlled the bracelet and render it useless Penny was dead until Abernathy had what he wanted.

There was no way that was going to happen though. Not without giving Alex more details than he already had. She was too nosy as it was. All he'd said to her was that he needed her help for a reason that he could not explain. When she'd asked about Penny he'd only told her that she was safe.

Now Rick was on his way to go deliver the last piece. The control device that would make everything work. Alex's designs worked on a precision and without this tiny little circuit board Abernathy's new arm would be a useless decoration.

Rick was hopefully going to get Penny back today. If Abernathy could be trusted. That was all that mattered at the moment. Getting Penny out of harm so he could kick some ass and get Jess back as well.

That was the only reason he was playing nice.

He looked around a little bit his HUD identifying a few somewhat familiar faces and the coordinates of today's location.

It was always somewhere different. And Rick had to come alone, no back up to cause a stir.

So he kept up his end because he was backed into a wall. But he was going to take Abernathy down soon.

Someone looked at him closer and a flash of disgust in their eyes made Rick stiffen. He looked back at the man who quick walked as fast as he could in the crowd. Rick knew why.

Derek Smith. The journalist had found his fuel. Rick had gone and gotten drunk the night Abernathy had taken Penny from him. And as his ironic luck would have it the reporter caught a glimpse of the detective before the liquor had run through his system.

With Alex and Grant going forward with cybernetics the doubters were growing. And they lashed out against the two scientists and Rick every time they could.

Derek was among those who thought it was wrong and dangerous to fill a man with mechanical replacements. And they would probably never learn otherwise. So Rick accepted that the columnist would probably always have something against him.

It still didn't make it any less annoying.

He was almost to the spot they had told him to go.

Rick began looking for any tell tale signs that his escort was already there. Usually one person in the crowd would have that dead look in their eyes that only came with the NOD.

Rick didn't see the telltale signs and began to wonder. He scanned the crowd quickly searching for the NOD's radio signal.

His vision went bluish and he looked around slowly. A red flash caught his attention. A handsome young man in a black wool coat and red scarf stood stock still right by the giant Christmas tree in the center of the downtown area.

Rick slowly made his way towards him his vision returning to normal.

The man looked right at him and gave him a cold emotionless smile. Rick shuddered and approached without saying a word.

When he was close enough Rick merely nodded his head at the stranger. The man responded by nodding in return.

A few seconds passed by and Rick heard the buzz of the scanner used to make sure he wasn't bugged. As if it mattered.

When it grew quiet the man approached and took his arm roughly. Rick knew better than to fight and went along willingly.

They walked to an alley shrouded in darkness. Rick looked at it with disdain. He'd investigated a murder here several years ago. He remembered the poor woman who'd been raped and murdered and left like a piece of trash.

Rick hated murder. The taking of a life was a serious act. One that he had used on the wicked only when necessary.

The man suddenly stopped and Rick lost in the past kept moving. The man jerked him suddenly and Rick tripped on a slick patch of ice. He planted one foot on the ground as hard as he could reversed the motion of his body with a sudden jerk.

Someone chuckled from the darkness. Rick regained his balance and looked right at whoever had snickered. Two men stepped forward. They had no NODs in their necks. They were willing minions to Abernathy.

Rick glared at them fiercely. "I'm here to deliver the final piece." He growled. "We know that." One of them spat. Rick recognized him as the one who had taken a gun to his head when they'd wrenched him away from his daughter.

"Then let's go." Rick said straightening his shoulders.

They turned silently and led the way. The acquaintance followed behind keeping two blank eyes on the cyborg's back.

Rick kept quiet as they went into a parking garage.

A big red van with state license plates and a handicapped tag hanging from the rearview mirror sat near the exit. It had a few stickers from local organizations on it. 'Keep Tahoe Blue', 'Mix' cupcakes, and the local classic rock station 'KOZZ'.

Rick hated the drive up to the Galena Pines area. It was always elongated by taking a roundabout way of getting there. To ensure that they weren't being followed of course.

They slid open the van door and motioned for Rick to climb in first. He did so with a calculated jump from the ground and into the car. He was seated before the helpless man with the NOD was even inside. Rick looked at him and wished he could help, but at the moment he didn't have much of a chance of choice at the moment.

The other two climbed into the seats up front and the van rumbled. The engine coughed and wheezed a few times threatening to die before growling to life.

And soon the happy downtown of Reno was changing to the packed highway. It was Christmastime. The roads were full of people on their way to shop, parties, or family events.

The van made it's way slowly. They always drove bellow the speed limit. They didn't want to attract any attention.

As they made their way Rick tried to think of how he was going to get out of this. He highly doubted that Claw was going to just give him Penny and let them walk out the door. No. There would be a fight of course.

Rick just hoped that Penny wouldn't pay the price for that fight. It was inevitable that she would be the target and Rick would have to protect her as best as he could. If he had to, he'd give her his coat.

That would probably protect her from most of the attacks that would be aimed at her.

Probably. Nothing was ever for sure anymore.

The highway spread out and then suddenly changed as they got onto I-80. Which made Rick roll his eyes. Of course these morons would take I-80 and then go back to 395 and then head for Galena. They were headed west, Abernathy's mansion was south of the interstate.

Rick's grey eyes were dark and the blank eyed man looked into them curiously. Sometimes Rick wondered if the people could see or hear what was happening around them and just couldn't act on it. Like a puppet on a string.

The way the man looked at him was a little unnerving. As if he were looking right into Rick's soul.

The detective looked away and tried to relax. But there was no way he could. Tonight was the night. He was getting Penny back or Abernathy would be sorry. Rick felt the need to make him sorry either way. It was only proper retribution for what his enemy had inflicted upon him.

The van suddenly got off the highway near Cabella's and then back on in the other direction again.

_This is ridiculous. I ain't so stupid as to make a mistake like callin' in back up now of all times_. They treated him like a fool. He wasn't. He was just a man in a corner and the smallest of windows to get himself out of said corner.

The two up front were talking and Rick listened closely. No matter how quiet they talked he could hear them.

"I heard that our guy is close to finding that little wench of his." The familiar one said.

"Yeah. He's pretty sure that the girl and that FBI dog are somewhere in the Midwest."

Rick's blood ran cold. Abernathy's men were closing in on Jessica and Walter. His heart skipped a beat as he tried to act like he hadn't heard that. But he had, and it would definitely make a difference on how he behaved once he got to the mansion. Perhaps he wasn't ready to go in guns blazing.

He needed to ensure that his wife was just as safe as his daughter was.

Which could mean more hardship for them all.

He didn't know what to do really.


	5. Have to Stay Strong

Eric Winters left the girl's body in the bathroom. She'd been worth her slow memory after all. Now that he was feeling pleased he decided he needed a snack. Alyssa whatever her last name was had been useful, but she wasn't a necessity. When they found her they would have no clues to who had killed her or why because she wasn't even in the same airport she worked in. Or in the same city for that matter. He'd dumped her in the bathroom of the Chicago airport and then got back in his plane.

It was a sleek little Lear Jet. It came with all the luxuries of the world except for an accommodating woman.

NODs were perfect for getting what he wanted in a girl. She would willingly do whatever service he required and without so much as a question.

Yes they were a wonderful device and he couldn't wait to see them spread across the world.

That was his piece of the pie. To enjoy the control it brought a man over whatever woman he chose.

She'd also given him everything he needed to know. There had been a plane briefly that landed and then took off again. It had been headed towards Illinois to a small airport.

Once off the ground with the engine humming a beautiful tune he put it on autopilot and rested. He was tired and ready to relax. He wouldn't sleep just listen to some music. Some old swing. He pulled an I-Pod out and turned it on. The little speakers in the plane began to emit the smooth swing of decades gone by.

He grinned as he tapped his foot to the beat.

* * *

Rick looked up at the mansion and sighed. As always it loomed over him and the darkness of nightfall cast a series of shadows all around.

The van came to a stop and the men started getting out. After a few minutes the back door slid open. Rick waited for the other man to get out first. He followed after sticking his hands in his pockets. The door slammed shut.

He walked on his own into the building keeping up with his escorts. They marched him unceremoniously to the stairs and up to the second floor.

The doors to the big office were opened and Rick was left to walk in alone as usual.

"Welcome Gadget." Abernathy greeted from his seat. Rick looked into the room and found that they were the only two.

"Claw." Rick acknowledged.

"Please have a seat."

Rick strode to the chair in front of the desk and sat down without a word. He looked at Abernathy with dark eyes.

"I assume you've brought the final piece." Abernathy said.

Rick nodded.

"Let's see it."

Rick reached into his coat and pulled a rolled up cloth out. He stood up and walked it to the desk. He set it down in front of Abernathy and watched.

The other man picked up the package and with mild interest began to unfold the fabric.

He pulled out a small circuit board with several connection wires wrapped in plastic.

Abernathy turned it over inspecting it with a critical eye. He set it down carefully and then rested his left hand on the desk near it. He was quiet.

"Well?" Rick pressed. He didn't have time for his nemesis's penchant for taking his own sweet time.

"It's acceptable." Abernathy replied coolly.

Rick's eyes flashed. His cheeks reddened just a little as he bit back a sudden flash of anger.

"That's all you have to say?" Rick asked annoyed. "I brought you the last piece. Where's my daughter?" His eyes narrowed. Their deal was over as far as he knew.

Abernathy laughed.

"You really don't think I would just let you off the hook here?"

"I got your cybernetics. Now give me back my daughter." Rick growled. He wanted to jump up and grab Abernathy by his shirt.

"Not until it works." Abernathy replied. "You don't think I would let you go just yet? You can see Penny today. And in one week you'll be back here when the prosthetic is in place. If it doesn't work you'll be sorry. And if it does work I'll let you both walk out of here."

Rick clenched his fists. "You never said anythin' about it workin'. And besides I was smart enough to assume you'd check each part so I left 'em all alone." He didn't find Abernathy's games very funny. He'd done his share and he'd done it honestly.

"Your word is all well and good, but I don't trust you. I don't care how honest you are. Not until I have it attached and working. Understand Gadget?" Abernathy's voice was low and cold. It dared Rick to try something.

Rick wanted to take the bait. He felt it deep down inside. That need to smash his face in. His fingers shuddered as he felt the desire to attack course through his veins. He glared vindictively at his enemy and tried to find some outlet for his anger.

He could feel something ready to snap inside of him though. All he needed was one good reason not to care about what he was doing. And then he'd really do some damage.

He clenched his jaw as he tried to form proper words. Abernathy drummed his fingers on the desk in impatience. He was hoping that the detective did something stupid right here.

But that sound and the look of amusement and hope in the other man's eyes flung Rick back to reality.

He had to wait still. Not until Penny was out of danger. But what if he was waiting just long enough for his assassin to find Jessica and Walter? He'd just have to hope that there would be enough time. Rick also had something for Penny. The link pad. He hoped that she could send him a message without getting caught.

If she was careful she might be able to let Rick know just how close this guy was to finding Jessica.

Rick suddenly squared his shoulders. "I understand." He said in a threatening tone. "But you listen to me Claw. You won't like me when I ain't in such a bind. You jus remember that."

Abernathy smiled. "I wouldn't dream of having it any other way."

"Good." Rick growled.

"Alright. I'll let you go see Penny now. And remember. She's wearing that bracelet for a very good reason."

Rick turned away towards the doors waiting for them to open. He raised his hand in a gesture that said he didn't give a shit what Abernathy was saying and he had heard the man.

Abernathy chuckled darkly before the doors opened.

The two escorts were still outside. They grinned at Rick as they took up marching him to the hall. The familiar walk was brief and after a few moments Rick was knocking on the ugly dark wooden door that shut Penny in.

At least she was in a room and not in some cell.

The two escorts seemed to be enjoying something because they were grinning and nudging each other. Rick almost gave them a questioning glare but the door was opened by Amanda and Rick stepped in before the door was even open all the way.

* * *

Penny heard the knock and sat up from her bed. She waited for Amanda to open the door and when she saw two dark but familiar grey eyes she lunged forward.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she gripped him in a lock that they both wished would never come apart. He was holding her now and she could feel the emotions bubbling up to the surface.

But she dare not start crying. She had made a promise to herself.

Rick sat down on the bed and she pulled back to look at him. "Is it time yet?" She asked.

Rick's somewhat relieved face darkened back up. "Next week." He said as comfortingly as he could. "We have to wait jus one more week."

Penny's eyes fell. "Ok." She said trying to sound brave. She wanted to go home. To sleep in her bed. To wake up to Brain licking her face. To smile as Jessica made her breakfast.

"Penny I need somethin' else." Rick whispered very quietly. He pulled the link pad from inside his coat and slipped in under her pillow. Amanda was dutifully looking away and not listening. The camera couldn't see just what they were doing thanks to the angle at which he was sitting.

"What is it?" She asked. A tiny smidge of excitement was bubbling up. Rick was asking her to get him information.

"I heard a couple of men say that Abernathy's assassin is on Jess and Walter's trail. I need you to find out how close, and if they figure out where they are you have to tell me." He was holding her shoulders as he charged her with her mission.

His eyes were looking into hers. "Can you do that?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes sir." She said quietly.

"Good." Rick hugged her again. "Now you be good, and remember jus one more week of this and then you can come home."

Penny sighed. "I know." He could tell she was disappointed.

Rick lifted her wrist and looked at the bracelet around it. "I'd have rescued you that first day if it weren't for this."

She nodded. "I know, and I don't blame you." She whispered back. Her green eyes were troubled but she was trying to be strong.

"I need you to do what you can." He said. "For our whole family."

She nodded.

Rick knew they didn't have much time left. He kissed her cheek. "I promise you I will make this up to you."

Penny hugged him. "I know you will."

"Remember. You've got to find out what they know." He murmured.

"I'll do my best." Penny assured.

"I know you will." Rick said almost smiling.

As they sat there trying to hold onto the moment a knock at the door signaled that their time was up. Rick slowly stood up and walked to the door with Penny. "Open the door Amanda." He said.

The woman nodded and opened the door.

Rick's escorts were waiting outside.

"Come on Gadget." The one said. "You've got to go and she has to stay."

"I know that." Rick snapped.

Penny squirmed in his arms. "I'll see you next week." She whispered in his ear.

"I'll see ya Penny. You be good now." He said and then under his breath, "the link pad is under your pillow. Use it well."

He set her down on the bedroom floor. Amanda put a hand on the girl's shoulder to hold her back. Rick gave her a wink and then turned to the two men. "Gentlemen," he gestured for them to head out.

They glared at him and the three took up their quick paced walk to the staircase.

Rick took the stairs quickly. He had things to do now. And time was limited. He had about a week to get ready for a battle with Abernathy, who would have a cybernetic hand, and perhaps rescuing his wife and FBI partner.

Alex wouldn't like what he had to say but at least he would have something to offer her. She'd have to make sure everything was ready for perhaps a few all out fights. He felt like everything was working just fine. But unless there was pain it was hard to tell if something was starting to come loose or wearing out.

They walked him to the van. They'd take him straight back to their meeting location but without the contact this time.

Rick remained quiet and thoughtful hoping to hear more from the two but they were subdued. He wondered why they had sobered up all of a sudden.

But he didn't have long to wonder because after twenty minutes they were back in the heart of the downtown area and Rick was climbing out of the van. He didn't look back as he walked towards the parking garage that held his car.

The mustang was waiting for him with the dark tinted windows and a coat of frost on the windshield.

He pulled out his keys and pushed the unlock button. The lights flashed as the locks clicked open and he opened one of the back doors. He pulled out a scraper and removed the layer of thin white ice.

He threw it into the backseat and started the engine. He buckled up and backed out of the space. He was on his way to the house and decided that now was the time to get some help.

He activated the radio in his head and waited for Alex to pick up on her end. 'Rick?' the voice came through his right ear.

"Alex, I need you to run a routine checkup on me. Tonight. I've got some news on Jessica."

'Do you know where she is?' Alex asked suddenly excited.

"No. But I will soon enough." He replied. Because Penny would tell him where Abernathy's man was headed if she could.

'Alright. I'll be ready for you when you get here.'


	6. Old Familiar Routine

Rick tried to sit still as Alex gave him a thorough inspection. He hated when she ran a diagnostic. She had her handheld plugged into the port behind his ear and the computer went through everything. The dialogue box scrolled with paragraph after paragraph of program language. He tried to ignore it, but it was easy to get distracted by it.

While that took care of itself she also checked his fluid levels.

The human body ran on blood. But cybernetics required more than that. The cybernetic organs utilized blood in the normal fashion. But an extremely high grade oil was what kept them running smoothly. And a body constantly on the move could use a lot. Not to mention that joints required some kind of grease to keep them from sticking or grinding together.

Alex had simply checked the levels by pressing against the underside of his right wrist as though she were checking for a pulse. The synthetic skin had come open to reveal a digital screen with a gauge. She didn't like what she saw.

If Rick remembered right he hadn't really been taking very good care of himself lately. Without anyone to come home to it was hard to want to stay healthy. And he was pretty sure he'd been ignoring a warning in his dialogue box about low oil.

He was going to get a lecture. He could tell by the look in his sister-in-law's eyes. They were suddenly alight with anger. "Rick." She began in a tone that conveyed she was trying not to get angry. "When was the last time you checked your levels?"

Rick rubbed the back of his neck with his free left hand. "Right before Jess was put into WP." He replied.

Alex's eyes flashed. "I don't care how stressed out you are." She snapped. "I know you gave the cybernetics you requested to Abernathy in exchange for Penny's life. I'm not stupid Rick. And I know you're all alone and worried about everyone else. But I've told you a hundred times, pay attention to your body. It will tell you when it needs something. If you don't take care of yourself you'll be useless to the people who need you the most."

She suddenly walked over to one of the cabinets in the lab. Rick had figured she knew what was going on and Alex knew better than to say something that could get her in trouble. She was smart enough to figure out why Rick had needed the parts. And he was glad that she had said nothing until now.

She came back with a dark blue plastic container.

Rick sighed and stuck out his right arm. Alex peeled the skin away from his wrist more. She revealed a small locked hatch.

She took out a screw driver and loosened the bolt that locked it and the half-inch metal plate popped open on invisible hinges.

Alex opened the plastic jug and pulled a small tube out of her pocket in the middle there was a small pump. She stuck one end in the jug and the other into the opening in Rick's arm. She held this end down as she pushed a button on the pump and it started up.

Alex counted the seconds already calculating how much time it would take. After ten seconds she stopped the pump and watched the gauge for a few seconds. Rick couldn't feel it, but he knew the dark liquid was traveling down a small hose to the small organ like reservoir that rested where his appendix had once been. Alex had once stated that it was mind blowing all the space the human body had for cybernetics if you took out whatever wasn't necessary for life. His tonsils had been removed when he was younger, but Alex had still utilized the small cavity they left for the vocal amplifier.

She nodded and removed the tube. She set everything aside and closed up Rick's arm.

"That's done. I shouldn't have had to do that but whatever."

"Thank you Alex." Rick said sincerely.

"You're welcome." She said.

The handheld beeped and the dialogue box disappeared from Rick's vision only to pop back up stating that his oil levels were at max capacity.

Alex looked at her computer and nodded.

"You're all clear. None of your systems are showing any signs of damaged programming or foreign code." Alex said unplugging the device from him.

Rick grabbed his shirt and began to put it back on. Alex had checked his scar tissue looking for any soft spots. But he had healed up nicely.

"Not yet Rick." She said pulling a device from her back pocket.

Rick's grey eyes widened in terror. "Aw Alex," He complained.

"Don't be such a baby Rick. I haven't done it in a long time." She scolded.

Rick glared at her stubbornly. "I'd tell you if I needed it."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "You would not." She remarked. "You hate it enough to fudge it for as long as you can."

Rick gave her a sheepish grin. "Maybe not always." He admitted. It felt good to be in the lab with just Alex. There was no tension or stress. And there weren't any troubling memories here either. To be honest with her in here lessened the weight of his burdens enough for him to half smile.

Alex walked around so that she was behind Rick. The device in her hands was long and thin on one end and wide with a dial and a tiny screen on the other.

"Now sit still. I haven't adjusted your Digital Nervous System in a while." Alex warned.

Rick straightened up and sighed. "Jus hurry up with it."

Alex put one hand on his left shoulder. Her skin felt warm against his. Between Rick's shoulders there was a small circular metal access hatch. Alex took the thin end of her device and just pressed it against the metal. It gave way and she slowly slid the device in. It went in about an inch and stopped.

Rick tried not to shudder. He could feel the device inside of him and it always made him a little uneasy.

"Alright Rick." Alex said gently. "Don't move. Just try to relax."

Rick tried not to move as a sudden small jolt of electricity ran down his spine. He fought the urge to pull away from Alex only because he knew better. It was possible that if he moved while she was calibrating his nervous system his joints could lock up in unnatural positions.

He remembered the first time Alex had done this. He'd hardly been out of surgery for a week. She'd said something about making sure the cybernetic nerves were calibrated properly. A miscalculation could leave Rick with no sense of feeling. He had never expected it to be as uncomfortable and painful as it had. She'd warned him about the discomfort but it was always a bit surprising to him no matter how many times she calibrated it.

Her hand was still on his shoulder and it suddenly grew firm. "On three." She said. It was always a count of three with Alex. "One." Rick steeled himself as best he could. "Two." He told himself that it really wasn't all that bad. "Three."

Alex turned the dial a quarter inch.

A surge of energy shot through Rick's spine. It burned as it reached up his neck and down to his tailbone. The surge continued into his arms and legs and they jerked into the air for a brief moment thrashing uncontrollably.

After a few seconds the surge died and the sensation slowly began to fade. Alex removed the tool and Rick took a deep breath.

"You were off by five percent." Alex said matter-of-factly.

"That's all?" Rick asked. His spine would be sore for a day at least.

"No that's not all. Five percent is enough for you to lose control of your arms or legs for the briefest of periods, you could be vulnerable just long enough for someone to take advantage of it." She growled.

"Alright." Rick said lifting his hands. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said easing up ever so slightly.

Rick stood up and put his shirt on finally. He buttoned it up as Alex put her things away. She paused in front of him.

Rick looked at her and he saw the pained expression in her eyes. "What's wrong Alex?"

"Rick you've got to get them back." Alex said almost choking on her words. Rick closed the gap between them and put his arms around her. She put her head on his shoulder.

"I will." He promised. He knew that he had to. If he didn't he would lose his sanity. He could already feel the separation taking a toll on him. He was edgier than usual.

Alex took a deep breath and pulled away from him. There were tears brimming in her eyes.

"Please Rick. She's my sister."

"I know." He whispered back. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I'll do my best."

"I know." She replied. "You know I never thought I would grow so attached to the two of you. At first you guys were an opportunity to change the world and then you were like a really close friend." She paused as a sob attempted to escape. "And now you're a part of my family. I can't stand the thought of losing either of you."

"We never mean for the things that change our lives to happen." Rick said. He'd once thought about what it would be like if that bomb had never gone off, but then maybe he would have never gone beyond just being a single officer with a dead-end life.

"I understand." Alex said. "I want you to know that I love you like a brother. And that no matter what happens next I'll be here waiting for you to come back home. My doors are always open to you."

"Thank you Alex." Rick said kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed. Without another word Rick turned for the door and walked out of the lab with strong confident strides.

Alex listened to his fading footsteps new tears sliding down her cheeks. She prayed that she would see them all again. Her family. Her husband would remain, but what about her sister? Or her brother-in-law? Or the little girl who had become her niece? And what about the child not yet born into the family?

They had to come home. All of them.


End file.
